The Cartoon Girls: Superfriends
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: PPG episode spoof on one of my favorite episodes, Superfriends. A new girl named Vanellope von Schweetz moves in next door to the Cartoon Girls and befriends them and learns a lot about friendship with superheroes even if she doesn't have superpowers herself. (Multi-chaptered)
1. Chapter 1

Narrator: The city of Cartoonsville... is peacefully quiet at the break of dawn.

The camera dissolves from the city and shows a married couple, Velma and Shaggy Rogers in bed together.

Narrator: All of its citizens...

Dissolve to another bedroom where an individual sleeps with back turned to camera.

Narrator: ...beautiful friends...

The sleeper turns over and it's revealed to be Miss Piggy with beauty treatment smeared on her face. Then the camera dissolves to Nora Wakeman asleep at a table in her lab.

Narrator: ...and family alike are fast asleep...

Dissolves to a window of the Girls' room and they are sleeping soundly.

Narrator: Including our precious little girls, Mike, Juniper and Dee Dee...

Stop on Dee Dee as the sound of a large vehicle makes itself heard outside. This disturbs her slumber to point with her baby blue eyes open to look back toward the window.

"Can't be garbage day, already," Dee Dee groaned.

"What's all the ruckus?" Juniper asked as she woke up.

"Let's go see." Mike said as she was almost all awake.

She got out of bed and each girls popped their heads to look at the house next door that belonged to the old neighbors before a strange occurence. A moving van rolled by the house and the girls glanced with puzzlement. Juniper slid down to the hedge to get a better look, Mike followed, but Dee Dee didn't join them.

"Get over here!" Mike whispered sharply to Dee Dee.

Dee Dee zipped over and was standing as opposed to the other Girls kneeling.

"What?" Dee Dee asked.

"Get down!" Mike pulled her softly to the ground.

The Girls watched from the hedge. The Girls popped their eyes out to get a better look.

"Mike!" Dee Dee cried.

"What?" Mike asked in normal volume.

"I don't get it, why are we hiding behind the bush for?"

"Shh! This is a cover operation. If you don't lower your voice, people will know we're spying, now keep your voice down and lay low." Mike then noticed a box the men brought in. "Hey! Look at all that plastic ware!"

"What if our new neighbor is a handsome man and falls madly in love with Dr. Wakeman?" Dee Dee sighed dreamily.

"Just because you see plastic ware doesn't mean it has to be a guy." Juniper groaned.

"Yeah," Mike agreed. "Girls need a place to put leftovers too."

"All right already!" Dee Dee gave in.

"Yeah!" Juniper cheered. "I bet our new neighbor's a swinging bachelorette!"

"Whoa, look at all those weights!" Dee Dee commented. "I bet our new neighbor's strong and manly!"

"Dee Dee!" Mike hissed. "Women lift weights too. I bet she's probably a highly intelligent female bodybuilder!"

"That falls madly in love with Dr. Wakeman?" Dee Dee said, confusedly.

"I hope not," Juniper groaned. "Look!"

Mario and Luigi brought in robes with his and hers robes on them much to the girl's dismay.

"That can only mean one thing." Mike sighed.

"Married." the three girls said dejectedly.

"Ick!" Juniper cringed.

"I bet they're just another boring couple like everyone else on our block." Mike spat.

"Hey look!" Dee Dee pointed. "Check out that big box of toys!"

"Now Dee Dee, you know old people play with toys too." Mike told her.

A small girl broke from behind the box marked TOYS. She had coal-black hair with some colorful sprinkles in her hair and had deep chocolate-colored eyes.

"You're right," Dee Dee observed. "Look at that little man standing right next to them."

"Dee Dee, that's not a little man, that's a girl!" Juniper corrected.

"You think she can see us?" Mike asked.

"Yoo-hoo!" Dee Dee got out from behind the hedge and shouted as loud as she could.

"Yep." Juniper deadpanned.

"Yoo-hoo!" Dee Dee bounced. "Hey! Hey! Hey you! Yoo-hoo! Hello! Over here! Hey you! Hey! Hey!"

The girl hunched from behind the box, but a man took it away suddenly. She was more revealed. She wore a teal hooded sweatshirt with a black, rippled skirt, green and white tights and black shiny shoes. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with a red licorice ribbon tying her hair.

"I think she saw me!" Dee Dee beamed. "Come on, let's go say hi!" Dee Dee rushed over to the girl who looked a little nervous around her. "Hi, I'm Dee Dee, what's your name, what school do you go to, what's your favorite color, what's your favorite animal, do you like drawing?"

"Hi..." the girl said in a squeaky, but shy voice. "Umm... I'm Vanellope von Schweetz, let's see, elementary school, um... elephants and yeah, I like drawing."

"Your favorite color is elephant?" Dee Dee asked, puzzled.

The other girls came and cleared their throats.

"Hey," Dee Dee turned to them. "This is Vanellope. I like her. She draws. Vanellope, these are my sisters, Mike..."

"On behalf of all the citizens of Cartoonsville, I'd like to welcome you to our neighborhood." Mike greeted.

"And Juniper." Dee Dee finished.

"Yeah, wassup?" Juniper asked with her arms crossed with a smile.

"Hey, do you all go to Cartoonsville Elementary?" Vanellope asked.

"Uh-huh." Mike and Juniper replied.

Vanellope let out a sigh of relief. "I'm starting there next week."

"You'll love it!" Dee Dee beamed. "They have arts and crafts."

"And storytime." Mike added.

"And recess." Juniper added.

"Do they have dodgeball?" Vanellope asked.

Juniper felt pleased and smiled. "Uh-huh."

"I love to do all those things, but I haven't gotten to 'cuz all my toys and books have been packed up." Vanellope put her hands in her pockets, looking down, shyly.

"Well, why don't you come to our house to play?" Dee Dee suggested. "We got everything."

"You really mean it?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah! Right?" Dee Dee turned to her sisters.

"Correct." Mike confirmed.

"Right on!" Juniper added.

"Come on, let's go!" Dee Dee took Vanellope's hand and the four girls walked to the house. They stopped at the kitchen. In the kitchen, Nora was washing dishes and noticed the girls. "This is our Mom, this is Vanellope from next-door."

"Well hello there, Vanellope," Nora greeted. "It's very nice to have you as our new neighbor. I'm Dr. Noreen Wakeman."

"Yeah," Dee Dee told the new girl. "She made us in her lab by accident."

"Well, what can I say?" Nora smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Dr. Wakeman," Vanellope smiled. "I was an accident too!"

That remark caught Nora off guard. The Girls didn't float but they led Vanellope upstairs to their bedroom.

"Your mom is funny." Vanellope giggled.

The Girls were in their room and the door creaked open. Vanellope gasped with joy and surprise as there were all sorts of toys and games. There was a doll house, dartboard, stuffed animals, punching bag, skateboard and more.

"Let's play!" the Girls cheered.

Juniper swung one end of a jump rope for Dee Dee and Vanellope. The other end was for Mike. Vanellope and Juniper were then watching a puppet show and then they took a turn with the show using marionettes. Then, Vanellope stood on a stack of books and made a block tower with the others. Juniper then kicked down the blocks and both girls laughed.

Vanellope worked on a jigsaw puzzle with Mike. Then, Dee Dee and Vanellope worked on drawings together and showed each other and saw they had drawn each other. Mike and Vanellope then got their hair brushed by Dee Dee and Juniper. Juniper and Vanellope then shared a punching match with the bag and laughed together. Nora then poked her head in the doorway.

"Oh girls?" Nora called, then watched the girls jumping on their bed with Vanellope.

"Hi Dr. Wakeman!" Dee Dee greeted. "We're jumping!"

"I can see that," Nora smiled. "Um, Vanellope's mother called. It's time for her to go home. Vanellope's got a lot of unpacking to do."

"Aww!" the girls sadly groaned.

"Come on girls, there's always tomorrow." Nora walked off.

"Yaaay!" the girls perked up and shared a group hug.

The girls were going down the stairs and Vanellope walked down while the others floated.

"So, do you think you can come over, tomorrow?" Dee Dee asked.

"Sure, I just have to ask my-" Vanellope looked back then let out a cry of shock and landed flat on her back.

"Are you okay?" the girls asked.

"Am I okay? Are _you_ okay?" Vanellope sounded sick. "You're all floating..."

"Floating?" Mike asked, then noticed. She and the others then landed on their feet on the steps. "Sorry Vanellope, we forgot to tell you. We have superpowers."

Vanellope then sat up after stunned silence. "Okay," she said brightly. "I have superpowers too."

"Really?" the girls asked.

"Yeah, watch." Vanellope then suddenly vooped a few times and glitched a bit. The girls laughed as Vanellope's eyes crossed and she flashed bright, Technicolor.

The next day, Vanellope and the Girls got to play again and a tiny bell from a box they were looking at rang.

"I think it's done." Dee Dee said. Dee Dee opened the box and it was an Easy Bake Oven. She pulled out a small cake with an oven mitt and the other three girls looked with awe.

"Ooooohh...Ahhh!"

"It looks delicious!" Juniper smiled.

After a brief moment, the tiny cake popped at the top and deflated making a nervous silence fill the air.

"So... uh... Vanellope?" Mike spoke as she drove a Big Wheel on the sidewalk and Vanellope held the rope at the end with Dee Dee and Juniper. "What do you think of Cartoonsville?"

"I love it!" Vanellope grinned. "It's the best place I've ever lived!"

"Know what else is the best?" Juniper asked as the scene cut to the night sky and was in the Wakeman backyard and a tent was set up with a flashlight. "Sleeping under the stars."

"Yeah, and you know what else?" Mike asked as she laid in a sleeping bag with the rest of the girls. "Cats!"

"I have a cat." Vanellope followed up.

"You do?" Dee Dee asked.

"Uh-huh." Vanellope replied.

Cut to them under a tree in Vanellope's yard. It was daytime again. A small cat was with them. She was a Siamese cat with light cream-colored fur, and dark brown splotches on her face and her paw and tail tips. She had oval crystal blue eyes and a pink and golden lace around her neck.

"Her name's Sagwa," Vanellope pointed to the feline. "She catches mice, but she doesn't eat them."

"We had a cat for about a week once," Dee Dee said as she was dripping wet from a sprinkler in her swimsuit. "But he turned out to be an evil kitty." She giggled as she got sprayed and Juniper laughed as well.

"Dr. Wakeman once invented the perfect pet for us," Juniper narrated, then Dee Dee had on a top hat, cape around her neck and a false mustache as she waved a wand and took out a bitten carrot. "He was really cool, smart, and funny, but he had a little problem. He ate too much..."

The girls then played a board game. Dee Dee looked angry with Mike.

"Too much?" Mike huffed. "What do you mean too much? You landed on Broad Street that's how much rent is so pay up."

Dee Dee handed over play money. "Fine! Here, you go!"

Nora looked in the doorway as the Girls were playing with a slot-car race. Dee Dee had pink cheerleader pom-poms, Mike watched, and Juniper and Vanellope were at the controls. Out of anything, Vanellope loved racing.

"Go Vanellope, go!" Dee Dee cheered. "Vanellope, go!"

Vanellope's car pulled up ahead of Juniper's with the remote-controlled vehicle and they won. Mike and Vanellope then both had dolls in their hands.

"Kim Possible, Ron's here to pick you up," Mike said as she held a chocolate skinned doll with wavy black hair, gold earrings, and a red outfit with a black belt. "Have fun!"

"Thanks Monique!" Vanellope said with her Kim Possible doll. "Where's your date...Vector?"

"Here I am," Dee Dee took out her Pony Puff Princess doll using a deep voice. "Ready for a night on the town?"

The four girls laughed and soon were in a hammock in Vanellope's backyard.

"But my favorite thing about Cartoonsville is my new friends." Vanellope sighed happily.

"Me too." Mike added.

"Me three." Juniper added.

"Me four." Dee Dee added.

* * *

**Yeah, yet another PPG parody, The Cartoon Girls. Everyone belongs to their respective owners, Read & Review, I appreciate it. This'll be divided to two parts btw. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of one of my most favorite PPG episodes!**

* * *

Rancid was gorging himself on carrot pie at his desk. The intercom speaks nearby and Rancid's face was covered with burnt orange juice as there were several other empty pie plates.

"Mayor," Daphne's voice was heard from the other end. "A monster is attacking Cartoonsville. He just stepped on your house. But don't worry... your niece is safe and all that's gone is your prized rose bushes."

Rancid's eyes popped wide open as Daphne mentioned the bushes. He then grabbed the hotline. "HEEEEEEEEELLLLPPPP!"

Cut to Vanellope's yard. She was leading the girls with their eyes closed and their hands joined to make a line. "We're almost there!" Vanellope led them. "Keep your eyes closed. No peeking! Okay, you can open your eyes now!"

The girls did so and gasped happily. There was a playhouse built in the backyard just for the four of them.

"My dad built it for us." Vanellope told them.

"Come on!" Mike called as they all ran toward the playhouse with playground features.

The four girls were having a grand time with the new plaything. The hotline's buzzer and the girl's watches kept flickering, but they didn't attend to the matter, they just kept playing. Rancid was still in his office, eagerly waiting for the girls to do something. Dee Dee is on the tire swing, Juniper was on the slide, and Vanellope and Mike were peeking out of hiding places.

"I see you!" Vanellope laughed.

"I see you!" Mike laughed.

"Oh folderol!" Rancid groaned, hanging up and went into Daphne's office. "It's hopeless! My rose bushes are done for, there's no possible way to get a hold of them! All because the Girls won't answer their stupid watches or phone!"

Daphne stepped out of her office and carried the green rabbit by his collar and took him to the roof to open a door. She stepped out and there was an object covered by a tarp. She set down Rancid and removed the tarp and Rancid cried but then looked up at the green, pink and red colored spotlight.

"Oh... yeah..." Rancid calmed down.

The girls were on the tire swing together.

"It's almost lunchtime," Vanellope spoke up. "And Mom's made us some yummy sandwiches."

"Cool!" Mike smiled.

"Awesome!" Dee Dee cheered.

"Yeah," Juniper licked her lips. "I'm starved!"

"Hey, what's that?" Vanellope pointed up.

The girls then got off the swing and the spotlight shined through the sky to warn the Girls to go into town. The remaining three girls bowed their heads and that concerned Vanellope.

"What's wrong?" Vanellope asked.

"Remember when we told you we had superpowers?" Dee Dee asked.

"Well, we have to use them to save the day and stuff." Mike explained.

"Well, will you be back in time for sandwiches?" Vanellope asked, putting her hands in her pockets.

"I don't think so." Juniper replied.

"Well that's okay," Vanellope smirked. "It's not like it happens everyday, right?"

The Girls couldn't think of a good way to tell her this.

"Come on Girls," Mike switched her watch to turn into Action Girl. "We better go."

"Sorry Vanellope." Juniper and Dee Dee said as they turned into Diva Dynamite and Monster Girl. The girls took off and Vanellope sadly watched them leave.

* * *

Power super, super power  
Power super, super power

We are now in the Girls' room. Dee Dee turned her face on the bed as the others run in the hall for hide and seek.

Would you like to play a game of hide and seek now?  
If you have X-ray eyes, please promise not to peek now

Juniper hid behind a potted plant. Mike hid behind the shower curtain. And Vanellope was inside a trash can.

Well first we count to ten, and then we'll have some fun now

Dee Dee raised her head, but her face fell.

Or will you fly away before we count to one now?

Dee Dee then saw the emergency signal and frowned.

Signal in the sky, oh

The girls and Vanellope were then in her yard. They then have take off after just a simple moment.

That's when you know you have to fly, oh  
The signal in the sky, oh-h-h-h  
Let's go!

Vanellope shuffled back to her house once the Girls were gone. Eventually the Girls all together were watching the Quackstreet Boys on TV. Then there was an emergency newsbreak and the Girls were leaving because of the signal in the sky as a huge beast was attacking the city.

And everything depends on you, ooo-ooo  
Ooo-ooo-ooo

Vanellope sat on her living room couch as her chocolate eyes filled with tears of being alone. The next day, Vanellope stood outside the Wakeman home and waved as the Girls looked at her from their windows.

Hey girls, hey girls, come out and play now

Inside the room, the girls shook their heads as the hotline went off and their watches flickered. Vanellope looked sadly as the Girls took off to once again, save the day.

Or do you have to hurry and save the day now?

The four girls sat and ate popcorn with a TV movie of cartoons, then the news came on and showed the Cartoon Girls signal.

Well, can't you come over, watch a movie with your friends now, oh?  
Or will you fly away before we see the end now?  
The signal in the sky, oh  
That's when you know you have to fly, oh

* * *

Vanellope spent most of the time alone due to the Girls saving the day and barely had any joys. Even when Sagwa comforted her on her bed, all alone. The girls were then walking down the street after a while. Vanellope had on a backpack.

"It's nice of you girls to walk me to school on my first day." Vanellope smiled.

"Well, it's the least we can do after having to ditch you last week to go save the day." Mike said.

"Besides, we never walked to school before." Juniper added.

"Yeah," Dee Dee giggled. "It's fun, but it sure takes longer."

A white car pulled up. There were tinted windows to prevent us from seeing the passengers. The girls looked in surprised and one of the windows rolled down to reveal Sarah with her older brother, Ed.

"Hey girls," Sarah greeted. "Let me be a Cartoon Girl for a day and you can ride in my parents' car with me to school."

"No thanks, Sarah," Mike snarled. "We'd rather walk our new friend Vanellope to school."

"Very well then. You obviously dont' know a thing about first-class travel." Sarah paused for a bit. "How about five bucks?"

"Would that be five bucks to ride your limo or five bucks to be a Cartoon Girl?" Mike asked slyly with her arms crossed.

Sarah looked at her quizzically, then sighed and turned her attention in the direction of the driver's seat.

"Let's go, Mom," Sarah demanded. "This is a waste of time."

The window rolled back up and the car went off, driving. As the car went off, the four girls continued walking.

"Who was that?" Vanellope asked.

"That's just Sarah," Mike replied. "She's pretty harmless. Here we are." she said as they came to the Cartoonsville Elementary School sign. "Are you ready to meet Ms. Frankie and all the kids?"

"You bet!" Vanellope chirped.

"Girls?" Frankie opened the door and leaned out. "Girls! The Mayor called! He needs you pronto!"

"Here we go again," Mike said wearily. "Sorry Vanellope. You'll have to introduce yourself to the class without us. We'll see you later." Mike flew off with the other girls as Sarah walked up to Vanellope.

"Hey kid, cheer up," Sarah put an arm around her. "You need to stick with me. I'll show you a good time. Let me tell you a little story, about me of course..." they walked into the school together.

Vanellope and Sarah were then at the Jaud-Hill house after school and sitting at the kitchen table loaded with food. Vanellope stared at the food with her eyes very wide.

"You know it's very difficult being a kid," Sarah said as her mother walked over spreading her hand with more goodies on a plate. "Especially a really, really spoiled one." The girls were then on a roller coaster. "There are so many things to do, places to be, so many places to GOOOOOOOO!" The girls got off the ride while Sarah stumbled and Vanellope looked sick. "It's sickening, just thinking about how much money I have to spend everyday." the girls were in a tent at night with a fancy bed and they were in their pajamas. "And as you can guess, I can't live without my beauty sleep."

Ed was fanning the girls. There was then a circus ring, Sarah was dressed like a ringmaster and held a stool in one hand and a whip with the other. Vanellope was in her normal clothes as she watched worriedly at Sarah.

"So you see, it's not easy being me, it takes training and practice," Sarah said as she cracked the whip at the lion.

The girls were then going down a waterslide in their swimsuits.

"Did I say it's not easy being me? I mean there's no time to relax or anything." Sarah continued.

The girls were in their street clothes again as they sat in a theater with bags of popcorn.

"Enough about me, tell me something about you," Sarah said.

Vanellope was about to open her mouth, but got cut off.

"Wait, shut up. The show's about to start."

Vanellope and Sarah watched as there were white tigers jumping around and there were two performers which looked like Siegfried and Roy.

"So, where was I?" Sarah rhetorically asked. They were then at a table with Sarah talking in a gold-plated phone. "Listen! I own it and you pay rent, so pay up or get the heck out! What part of that don't you understand?" Sarah slammed down the phone. "Hmph! Poor lowly tenants."

The girls were then in jumpsuits with their hands over their ears as they stood behind some professional race tracks.

"LIKE I SAID, THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS TO DO, THINGS TO BUY, CARS TO OWN!" Sarah yelled.

It then cut to a couple of teenagers about to kiss.

"Dolls to play with..." Sarah narrated while Duncan and Courtney were about to kiss, then got stop. "Hey! Stop! Stop! You're not supposed to be kissing Duncan! Where's Gwen? Gwen? GWEN!" a pale skinned, green haired teenager with Goth clothing stepped out of the house. "GWEN, GET OVER HERE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE KISSING DUNCAN!"

Now Sarah and Vanellope were reclining in desk chairs. There were swimming in a giant pool and there was a deck with plenty of barbecue foods.

"Like I was saying," Sarah continued. "Being wealthy is not for the weak of heart. It's never an easy ride. That's for sure."

The girls were inside watching another episode of a classic cartoon and Kitty Katswell was punching a villian called Snaptrap in the eye and gave him a black eye.

"Say good night sucker, it's way past your bedtime." Kitty snarled.

"No! Please! I didn't!" Snaptrap begged for mercy.

"Ooh!" Sarah felt on the edge.

"Maybe now you can tell me where I'll find The Chameleon's hideou-" the TV cut off and focused on local anchorman, Kent Brockman.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you the latest news involving the Cartoon Girls' earlier encounter with a creature seen retreating back to Monster High," Brockman announced. Then there was footage of a large beast in a school uniform going back to Monster High as Kent told the story. While the news story went on, Sarah stood up in protest and anger.

"Aw man!" Sarah hissed. "We're missing our show! I don't remember asking for a Cartoon Girls news bulletin, do you?"

"Umm..." Vanellope looked away, uneasily.

"They're always running around saving stuff, helping people, trying to make everyone feel safe!"

"But they have to," Vanellope told her. "That's their job."

"Yeah, they fed me the same line." Sarah said as she bit into a strawberry.

"They did?"

"I mean, if I don't like someone, I just say so." Sarah ate the strawberry then used a mocking tone. "Oh, we have to go save the day now!"

Vanellope then started to think maybe Sarah was right.

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that one, I'd be rich! Well... richer..."

"I just wanted to be friends." Vanellope looked down.

"It's not your fault. The Cartoon Girls don't have time for friends... but I do..."

Vanellope looked up at the TV as the Girls were flying around to save yet another dangerous case. Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows in anger and threw an apple which directly hit Mike. The fruit bounced away and stopped in front of Sarah, which made her react with surprise.

"Boy," she spoke up. "You must be really mad at the girls."

"Well..." Vanellope tilted her head.

"I don't blame you. If someone I considered to be my friends did to me what they did to you, I'd want to do something."

"What thing?"

"Get back at them of course!" Sarah took her hand. "And I just know how to do it." the girls rushed off away from the parlor room.

The girls were in the family car as it rode up to the mini-mart. The window rolled down to reveal Sarah's beady eyes.

"Okay, this is the spot." Sarah told her. "You know what to do."

"I don't know, Sarah." Vanellope said timidly.

"What? Don't you wanna pull one over on those dumb Cartoons?"

"Well...umm..."

"I thought we were supposed to be friends!"

"We are!"

"Well, prove it! Go in there and get what we came here for!"

Vanellope got out of the car and hunched herself so she wouldn't get in a lot of trouble. Sarah gave an OK sign to show she was right there, and Vanellope went into the store. Vanellope looked back anxiously and still saw Sarah in the backseat of the car.

"You're doing great!" Sarah smiled, innocently.

Vanellope stepped inside the store and giggled nervously as she walked by the checkout counter. She walked down several aisles to look for the candy products and with luck, the next aisle she went down had candy. Speaking of candy she couldn't help but stare at her hair which was infamous for having candy bits attached to it. Cut to the mayor's office.

"Hello, Mayor here." Rancid answered his phone as it rang.

"Yeah Mayor?" Sarah called. "We got a shoplifter down at the mini-mart."

"You don't say!" Rancid gasped.

"You better call the Cartoon Girls," Sarah told him. "This one looks dangerous."

Inside the mini-mart, Vanellope grabbed a handful of gum balls from one of the open bins. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear and she stuffed the candy in her pockets. She then panicked as she turned to see Sarah behind her, clearing her throat. Outside, the girls crashed inside through the ceiling in their superhero alter egos.

"Running is futile!" Mike cried. "There is no escape!"

"That won't be necessary, Mike." Sarah called as she was in her Cartoon Girl outfit and had Vanellope bound and gagged and put one of her feet on the black-haired girl's head.

"Sarah!?" the girls said at once, then noticed their new neighbor. "Vanellope!?"

"I've taken care of everything." Sarah smiled.

"What's going on, Sarah?" Mike demanded.

"_I_ caught this little shoplifter red-handed," Sarah kneeled to Vanellope. "Seems she couldn't control her sweet tooth. Luckily I, Sarah, was there to put an end to her sticky fingers. Pretty impressive, huh?"

"Vanellope, is this true?" Mike asked.

Vanellope sadly nodded.

"Well, there you have it!" Sarah huffed. "I guess you'll finally let me be a Cartoon Girl."

"Not so fast, Sarah!" Dee Dee flew over.

"Vanellope deserves a chance to tell her side of the story." Juniper added.

"It's true," Vanellope said in a sad voice as she was free from Sarah's trap. "I was going to steal the candy. I was just so upset with you for leaving me to go save the day."

"That doesn't make it okay to steal." Mike told her.

"That's right, you stealer!" Sarah snapped.

"But stealing the candy was _your_ idea!" Vanellope revealed.

"No!" Sarah hissed. "You're a liar and a thief, and I caught you! And for that, I deserve to be a Cartoon Girl!"

"Why are you doing this?" Vanellope angrily asked the red-haired, evil girl going face-to-face. "I thought we were supposed to be friends!"

"Don't you realize I just used you?" Sarah growled. "I don't need any friends! I NEED TO BE A CARTOON GIRL!" Sarah continued her rant about being a Cartoon Girl and Dee Dee took Vanellope's hand and they walked off together to go have some real friendly fun.

The girls were then in Vanellope's backyard again and were swinging on the swings together like real friends.

"Hey Vanellope, we're sorry." Dee Dee said.

"We left you behind all the time." Juniper added.

"It was never because we didn't like you, it's just..." Mike started, but Vanellope finished for her.

"I know," she said. "That's your job."

Inside the Wakeman house, Rancid called the hotline while Nora watched the girls happily play outside.

"Dr. Wakeman, quick!" Rancid cried. "Get the girls! It's an emergency! My carrot jar's stuck and I'm starving!"

"You don't say," Nora rolled her eyes. "Well, the girls are pretty busy right now. Maybe they could come by later."

Narrator: And so once again and their friendship and the day are saved thanks to the Cartoon Girls!

The End


End file.
